


Many 'Verses, One Community

by Welfycat



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters enjoy Land Comms as much as anyone. Sometimes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many 'Verses, One Community

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Colls with lots of love and affection! Thanks so much for everything you do!  
> Author Notes: Thanks so much to race_the_ace for the amazing (and middle of the night) beta!
> 
> About Land Comms (communities): Land Comms (the name comes from the various communities such as WhedonLand, StargateLand, LeverageLand, etc) are places where various games, activities, and challenges are hosted for a specific fandom or there are also multi-fandom communites (such as SciFiLand) and they are usually found on LiveJournal. The idea of the communities is to get to know other fans in your fandom, learn new fandom skills (like creating vids, making icons and other graphics, writing in different styles and themes), and most importantly to have fun. Challenges types will vary from community to community, some host regular rewatches, have very active chat rooms, and are a great way to get to know other fans. Typically communities are split into three or four teams to add the spice of friendly competition. [Here](http://landcommaddicts.livejournal.com/8608.html) is a list of land comms that are currently active on LJ. I'd like to note that this piece was written for Colls, the amazing leader of [StargateLand!](http://stargateland.livejournal.com/)

**Supernatural - Five Things (Dean)**

Dean waited until Sam was safely ensconced in the motel bathroom, the off-key warbling of whatever melody his brother was butchering rising over the sounds of the shower, before he dug through Sam's backpack and pulled out his laptop. Sure, Dean used it on occasion but it was still _Sammy's_ laptop and he was a little territorial about Dean using it. Well, more so after the porn viruses had caused some kind of problem, but how was he supposed to know that the Busty Asian Beauties website he found wasn't the official website for Busty Asian Beauties? Apparently things like that mattered.

Sam had rolled his eyes and insisted that there were more things on the internet than porn, to which Dean had showed him the internet history which also included a substantial number of gambling websites. Sam had not been impressed and Dean's secret was safe. He didn't care if his little brother saw his porn or his chat session with a sexy woman he found on the internet (although Sam had been quick to point out that the 'woman' was probably another dude, which just, no). This, however, was much more personal.

His current task was working on a Five Things fic, where he had to write five things about a character of his choosing. It hadn't taken him long to pick a character - he always chose his favorite character when he was writing or making icons - but coming up with five things that were probable about the character that no one else would come up with was something of a task. He'd spent most of the day thinking about it as they drove through rural Ohio, prompting Sam to ask more than once if he was okay or if he wanted to talk. And Dean didn't really want to talk, unless it was to get his opinion on whether or not the character would prefer a pistol or a revolver.

People always commented on his fanfiction to tell him how awesome the action scenes were and Dean didn't really have the heart to tell them that it was because he got so much 'action' in real life. He just said that he did a lot of research about weaponry and fighting techniques, because that was true. And so he let some of the rest of his life filter through into the stories he wrote; not the bad stuff, though, or the hard things like getting drunk and letting Sam stitch him up after a fight gone wrong. For example, the character always had an Impala - he couldn't bear to leave his baby out of the scene and she was great for getaways.

The Impala was a good place to start, no one else would come up with that for their five things, and Dean cracked his knuckles and opened a new document. The five things was due in a few days but he really only had the opportunity to work on it in bits and pieces. Besides, one of his other pieces was going on 10k and he wanted to get at least ten minutes on it before he had to pull up the porn to scare off Sam for a half hour or so.

 

 **Criminal Minds - Bad Art (Reid and Morgan)**

When Derek Morgan came back from the break room, a fresh mug of coffee clutched tightly in his hand, he was surprised to find Reid still at his desk. He was hunched over and had his glasses on, even though Reid mostly preferred his contacts these days. It was late for Reid to still be in the office, late for any of them, but Reid always had his very thorough reports in before anyone else. Derek couldn't imagine what was keeping him at work, unless he was having nightmares again and didn't want to go home. And that meant he was staying late because he wanted someone to talk to, even though Reid would deny that vehemently if Derek ever asked.

Derek put his coffee down on the corner of his desk, dropped down in his chair and used his feet to propel himself over to Reid's side. "What're you working on?"

Reid looked up suddenly, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he tried to cover the piece of paper with his splayed hands. "Nothing, really. Nothing important. Well, it is important, but it's not for work. I just don't have a scanner at my apartment and needed to use the one here because the deadline is in thirty minutes. And the case ran longer than I thought it would and I didn't get the chance to finish earlier in the week. I usually have things done on time," he said with the words all running together.

Derek blinked as he tried to pick out what had been important in that tangent. Really, the important thing was that Reid still had his hands covering the piece of paper and he was still staring nervously with that slight twitch as his hair fell forward into his eyes. Without saying a word, Derek leaned forward and carefully pried Reid's hands off the sheet of paper.

He blinked, tipped his head to the side to get a different perspective, and blinked again. He was doing his very best to contain the laughter that was fighting to be let out but he couldn't do anything to stop his lips from curling up in a smile. "Reid? What is this?"

"Well, it's art. Obviously," Reid said, sounding a little hurt as he recovered his pencil and erased the side of what might have been a person's head.

Derek blinked again as he stared down at the picture and tried to think of something nice to say about it. He hadn't known that Reid was interested in drawing and he hoped it wasn't something that he was passionate about because the picture was, well. "That's pretty bad, Reid."

Surprisingly, Reid's expression brightened and he leaned back to consider the drawing. "Do you really think so?"

Derek looked at Reid's hopeful half smile and nodded uncertainly. "Yeah, I mean. I can't even tell who it's supposed to be."

"That's great! Now, I was thinking of adding a costume of some kind, not anything outlandish but just something anachronistic. Maybe a Power Rangers outfit?" Reid asked, considering his drawing again.

Derek took a slow breath and looked back to where his coffee was sitting at his desk next to the report he'd been working on. He wondered what exactly had caused Reid's seeming break with reality, if this was something he should bring up with Hotch. Derek was all for stress relief - they needed it with their job - but this was, different. Then again, just about everything with Reid was different. "You want it to be bad on purpose?"

Reid nodded again, busily working on adding the Power Rangers gloves to the picture.

"Why?" Derek finally gave in and asked, because he couldn't come up with an answer that made any sense in his reality, though who knew about whatever reality Reid was currently in.

"It's for a challenge. Whoever's art gets voted as the worst wins extra points," Reid explained, leaning back and looking at the picture after he'd made the Power Ranger additions. "What would make this even worse?"

"A poodle in a purse," Derek answered, mostly kidding.

Reid smiled, a bright smile like Derek had just said the best thing ever. "Thanks! That's perfect."

Derek rolled back over to his desk, deciding that the next time he saw Reid busy with something he wasn't even going to ask. He took a sip of his coffee and stared down at the case file for a minute or two before he flipped it shut. It was definitely too late to be working on this stuff.

 

 **Leverage - Icon Tag (Parker and Hardison)**

"Parker, tag," Hardison called from where his head was bent over his laptop. He opened the window he'd minimized only a few minutes before, going back to pulling up the financials on their latest target. He had paused the facial recognition program that he was running in the background because that just slowed everything down and they only had two hours left before Icon Tag closed for the phase.

"Great, Hardison. What am I supposed to do with this screencap?" Parker asked, twisting from where she was sitting cross-legged on the counter.

Hardison grinned. "Use your imagination."

Parker went silent for a few minutes as she worked, cradling the laptop that she'd borrowed from Hardison in her lap.

"Are you two finished yet?" Nate asked as he walked through to the refrigerator.

"The heuristics program is still finishing up," Hardison said, flashing his screen at Nate to prove that he was actually working. For the most part.

"Ha!" Parker shouted triumphantly, half startling both Nate and Hardison.

Hardison shrugging, knowing that he wasn't really getting anything past Nate, but Nate just shook his head and left the room with cup of cold coffee clutched in his hand. He checked the Icon Tag thread and sighed. "Parker, how is an icon of a shirt button a good idea?"

"Shirt buttons are awesome! They hold shirts together. It's very important, especially when you're crawling through ventilation ducts. Besides, we wouldn't have to be doing this if you'd just hack the spreadsheet," Parker said, fixing Hardison with a glare before turning back to her screen.

"I've told you before, it's not like the spreadsheet is automated. People will notice." Hardison sighed as he looked at the screencap Parker had provided for him to make an icon from.

Parker frowned. "Can't you make the computer make and post the icons for us?"

Hardison looked up from where he was changing the color scheme on the screencap - just cropping around a face or object had gotten boring about thirty icons ago. "You really don't understand computers, do you? Any of you?"

Before Parker could answer, Nate's voice came from the other room. "Are you two done playing yet? We do have a job to do."

 

 **Stargate Atlantis - Cryptograms (Sheppard and Carter)**

John looked up from his tablet computer, surprised to find the conference room empty except for Colonel Sam Carter, who was looking at her own computer screen at the head of the table. The meeting, which had involved a lot of bickering from the various science departments, had dragged on forever. If he had surreptitiously opened one of the cryptogram on his tablet, well, who could really blame him. Apart from Sam, who probably expected him to pay attention during these things.

He'd already finished the first two cryptogram when the data transmission had first arrived last week, but things had gotten busy - his team had been captured _again_ \- and he needed to finish this up before they were ready to send their weekly transmission back to the SGC.

This particular cryptogram was fiendishly difficult; very few short words, no apostrophes, and it was long. But John hadn't been bested by a puzzle game in the community yet and wasn't about to start. If only it had been sudoku - he was awesome at sudoku.

"Working on something interesting?" Sam asked, looking up from her own computer.

"Uh," was all John managed to say before Sam leaned over and looked down at the tablet.

"Oh, this was big when I was on SG-1. I still get General O'Neill emailing me for hints sometimes, though he usually gets Daniel to help him with the word based puzzles," Sam said as easily as if John had the off-world roster out in front of him instead of a game.

"SG-1 did, this?" John asked incredulously. He knew that many of the people on Atlantis did now that they had regular contact with Earth; he'd seen image manips on Chuck's computer when he passed through the 'gate room and it wasn't unheard of for a group in the mess hall to be devoted to betaing fic during lunch and dinner hours. But somehow he expected SG-1 to be less interested in such trivial things.

Sam nodded absently as she stared at the cryptogram. "You should have seen the fight in the mess hall one year when one of the teams won for the third time in a row. General O'Neill, though he was a Lieutenant Colonel then, had to go in and break everything up and put the whole community on hiatus for two weeks until things settled down. Though, really, you never want to play mafia at the SGC. People take that stuff way too seriously."

John just stared. He'd known he'd made the right decision when he'd declared that all mafia business was to be taken care of off the clock and games were paused whenever they were under significant threat from the Wraith or the Replicators.

"Oh, here. This word is probably 'then', see how the 'th' combination is in several other places," Sam said, pointing at the word in question.

Returning his attention to the tablet, John could see what she meant and started to make educated guesses at several of the other words. "Thanks, that helps a lot."

Sam smiled. "Just make sure you have it in before the data transmission is scheduled. General Landry gets upset when community stuff delays SGC business."

"I'll keep that in mind," John said, already filling in the letters for the other three words he'd put together.

 

 **Stargate SG-1 - Bingo (Team)**

"For cryin' out loud!"

Cam looked up from his laptop, meeting Sam's eyes and giving an uncertain smile when she just grinned.

"General O'Neill gets very worked up when it comes to bingo. Somehow the randomizer seems to have a grudge against him," Sam said quietly with a shrug before turning back to check on an experiment she was running.

"Well, he hasn't placed for nearly five years running. That's enough to make anyone wonder," Daniel said as he carried his laptop into Sam's lab. It was tradition for them to meet up for late night snacks during bingo, and then sometimes again for breakfast the next morning depending on how many of them placed during the first game.

"It probably doesn't help that you usually place, Samantha Carter," Teal'c said from where he was playing from one of the desktop computers in the lab, a movie playing silently on the laptop in his lap.

"It's just luck," Sam said with a shrug that meant it was anything but luck.

Cam just shook his head and glanced over at the laptop where General O'Neill was set up for the video chat. The General's head was bent down as he seemingly glared at his laptop. When Cam had joined SG-1, this hadn't been what he'd expected. He'd expected awesome adventures, and saving the world, and traveling to distant planets. And he'd gotten all that. He'd also gotten bingo.

"New names are up," Daniel called as he leaned closer to his screen and adjusted his glances. "I'm still at 4 out of 10."

"I'm at 7 now, Jonas is at 6," Sam said, checking off the names on both her card and the one Jonas had sent through the 'gate a few days ago.

Cam was pretty sure that General Landry _didn't_ know that their frequent check-ins with Langara were often to exchange information on bingos and fallen word puzzles and pieces of fanfiction that Sam or Daniel had downloaded for Jonas. Fortunately the rules for claiming bingos were relaxed for people who weren't currently in the solar system.

"Next time I'm letting a list generator choose my names for me," Daniel grumbled.

"You change every single time, Daniel. You'll never get reliable data on which method works more frequently if you do that," Sam pointed out.

"No, but maybe I'll recognize some of the names on my card if I pick them myself," Daniel groused.

Cam wandered over to where Teal'c was sitting and watched the movie over his shoulder, avoiding being drawn into the same argument he heard every time they played bingo.

The klaxon sounded suddenly and Cam dashed back over to his computer to do a quick refresh before they raced up to the embarkation room. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything important or time consuming; bingo waited for no one regardless of pending alien invasion.

"Bingo," Teal'c proclaimed, his fingers moving quickly over the keyboard before getting to his feet.

Cam just shook his head and guided the still bickering Daniel and Sam from the lab, Teal'c at their heels.

"Aren't you even going to say goodbye?" General O'Neill called from the laptop that he'd been chatting with them from. "Anyone?"


End file.
